Teleporting
Hi there. I've been noticing that many of us teleport from one place from another. What's teleporting? This is when you are in a place then you are suddenly in a another place. You know what that means, you have a bad habit. We all know why we teleport, because we want attention. But how is that even possible, teleporting for attention? That is totally weird. Because it is, bub. I got some few tips how to, NOT teleport and some tips why we shouldn't teleport. Teleporting is Cheating We should never teleport from one place to another, because you are just cheating. Cheating, why cheating? We are like, using alicorn magic, because Princesses/Alicorns are the only ponies who can teleport. This is an example of teleporting. .*|fullname = Twilight Sparkle|username = mlp_twilight}} .* Hey there Twilight!|fullname = Mayonnaise|username = mlp_Mayonnaise}} There, you see that silly Mayonnaise? She just suddenly butted in Twilight's RP. We all know that Twilight is one of the main characters from the show, so that's why we need her attention for her to RP with us. But you, are doing it wrong. Still don't get it, here's another example. to say "Bless you".*|fullname = Dingding|username = mlp_Dingding}} Now you see that, Dingding suddenly went to Fluttershy without knowing where she really is. Now that is teleporting. Setting of the scene is also important you know? Why, because, what if you are talking to a pony who is on a cliff or something, you just transported from Ponyvile, or so, to a cliff from Ghastly Gorge. Being Patient How is patience related to teleporting? Well, to be honest, I don't really know. But, if we are patient enough to take a train to the Crystal Empire or anywhere else, now you are being a good Roleplayer. "But miss, how is being patient still related to the teleporting thing?" Now, my dear, i'm still here to teach all of you. Again, we all know why we teleport, but if we are patient enough to go to the pony's house, we are being good, students? Or maybe players. Here's an example of a good roleplay tweet. 's voice from a far. She stands up from her bench and went to the fountain.*|fullname = Maybelle|username = mlp_Maybelle}} Huzzah, now that is the example of a good tweet. How is that good? Maybelle was able to know the setting of Opera. She didn't say "Hello!" at that time, which is good. Why? Because your not yet there. At least the mare will understand why she needs to walk. EPU versus Alicorns So, you Earth ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns think that Alicorns are are such a hippy? Well, sorry about that, but I have to say no. You do realize, that Alicorns has that power, to do those things. Why, because they have all the powers they need. Alicorns are powerful, okay? But I might not respect the OC Alicorns, no offense. But, please, don't just say to that she's teleporting, possible chances, you maybe ignored or blocked or more if you repeat that. Category:RP Info